kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Barrett
Brad Barrett was originally a motocross player who was banned from motocrossing for a cheating scandal that he did not commit involving one of his best friends. He was approached by Xaviax in the form of Charlie Feathers, giving him a false promise to clear his name if he defeated the other riders in a "tournament" called Battle Club and becomes Kamen Rider Thrust armed with a rhinoceros Advent Deck. Under the orders of Xaviax, Strike sent him down to eliminate Wing Knight. He ambushed Len following the Green Shark monster's retreat, leaving after he witnessed Camo being vented by Torque. History Upon recapping past events, Brad takes an interest in Dragon Knight after he refused to fight him while dealing with Newt Monsters. He later baits Dragon Knight into helping him with a squid monster which he easily destroyed before he attacks him to get answers about the "Battle Club". Though he did get confirmed info about the Advent Void and then left. Brad later encounters Drew who tells his side of Xaviax and tries to persuade him to take down Kamen Rider Wing Knight and Xaviax. Xaviax confessed to Brad and says that he still has the proof of the setup. Xaviax gives Brad the option to vent or be vented as the video evidence that he was framed into cheating still on Xaviax's hand. Forced into doing Xaviax's work and in order to clear his name, Len and Brad engaged each other in battle again afterwards. Kamen Rider Thrust was taken down, but Wing Knight couldn't vent him. Kamen Rider Thrust retreated. In the next battle with Len, Kit and Chris tried to get Brad to work with them against Xaviax during the time when Brad was using the Confine Vent to negate the other Vent Moves. With his pride on the line and due to being forced into working with Xaviax to clear his name, Brad refused to listen to them and continued to attack the trio until Torque activated his Final Vent attacking everyone with Brad taking the most damage of all of them, though none of them were vented. After recovering from Drew's Final Vent, Kamen Rider Thrust is sent to the Advent Void by Kamen Rider Strike's Final Vent, thusly becoming the third Kamen Rider to be vented in the series. Len then grabs Kamen Rider Thrust's Advent Deck. Strike believed that Brad would eventually come around and join Kit and Len, as Chris did, thus vented him while he was still recovering from Drew's attack. His Advent Deck is claimed by Kit and Len. During the final battle, the Ventaran Thrust was rescued from the Advent Void and used his Link Vent to destroy Xaviax. Soon after, Eubulon rescued Brad from the Advent Void and erased his memories to return him to normal life, most likely clearing his name in the process. Kamen Rider Thrust relies more on brute strength more so than the other riders. But his more powerful ability lies in his Confine Vent which allows Thrust to negate the effects of other Advent Cards like Dragon Knight's Sword Vent and Sting's Final Vent. Metalgelas Metalgelas is an armored humanoid rhinoceros which is Thrust's Advent Beast. Metalgelas later ends up under the control of Kamen Rider Strike. Thrust's Advent Deck Thrust slots his cards in a compartment on his left shoulder called the Metal Visor. * Attack Vent: Summons Metalgelas to attack his enemies directly. * Strike Vent: Conjures a horn-like weapon. * Confine Vent: Negates the last Advent Card slotted. * Final Vent: Summons Metalgelas for Thrust's Final Vent. Metalgelas carries Thrust on his shoulders, his Strike Vent weapon equipped, as it pierces his enemies in a high-speed charging attack. File:Thrust_Advent.jpg|*'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Metalgelas. File:Thrust_Strike_Vent.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Metal Horn. File:Thrust_Confine_Vent.jpg|*'Confine Vent': File:Thrust_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Heavy Pressure. See Also Jun Shibaura - Brad's Japanese counterpart in Kamen Rider Ryuki